


A New Beginning

by Thegracefulnerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Lando WILL flirt with Luke and that IS a threat, Leia is the farm girl turned Jedi she deserved to be, Luke is a kickass diplomat for Alderaan, can't change han, han stays the same, padme would be proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-20 06:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegracefulnerd/pseuds/Thegracefulnerd
Summary: Leia Skywalker is a young farmer on Tatooine who longs to join the Rebellion in the stars. Luke Organa is an Alderaanean prince who is fighting to keep the rebellion safe.Otherwise known as, what if Bail and Breha took Luke instead of Leia, and Leia was raised by Owen and Beru?
Relationships: Implied Luke/Lando, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. You're My Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is my first ever fic for Star Wars so please be gentle. I've always wondered what it would've been like if the twins role's were swapped and Leia had become the Jedi Knight and Luke was the Alderaanean prince. I finally decided to try it out. I don't want to change a lot about the OT, and I wanted to keep Hanleia in because I just love those two. And yes, with this I will currently have two major running projects for vastly different fandoms, but the world is pretty dark right now, and I think that's when we need stories and the comfort of familiar worlds the most. I hope you enjoy it, and as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)

He could hear the blasters all the way back in the chamber that held the escape pods. He knew that he only had minutes, maybe even seconds, to upload the message into R2 and hope that the little droid made it somewhere safe. The sounds of blasters being fired and harsh stormtrooper armor hitting the floor drew closer and closer. 

“R2-D2, where are you?” A panicked, robotic voice asked. 

Luke glanced down the aisle of escape pods to see a golden protocol droid making his way toward the R2 unit. He double checked that the message had been securely uploaded into the droid and then ducked behind the wall the divided the room. The less people or droids that knew he was here, the better. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! What are we going to do, they’ll be here any moment!” The panicked droid exclaimed. 

The R2 unit answered with a few indignant beeps, and Luke looked around the wall long enough to see the droid heading in the direction of the prepared escape pod, with the golden protocol droid in tow. 

“Wait a second, where are you going?” 

Luke let out a momentary breath of relief and removed the hood that’d covered most of his face. The sound of blasters firing had faded and was replaced with the rhythmic pounding of the stormtroopers. Eventually, a harsh, robotic voice drifted down the hallway, but Luke couldn’t make out what it was saying. Luke stayed behind the wall, hoping that the stormtroopers would believe that they truly were on a diplomatic mission and would leave the ship without searching it. 

But that was the hope of a naïve boy.

The sound of the troopers drew closer and closer until he heard the sound of their armor hitting the metal grates of the escape pod enclosure. He gripped the blaster in his hand a little tighter before carefully looking out from behind his hiding spot. It was too late though, one of the trooper’s had spotted him. 

“There’s one, set for stun. Lord Vader wants the passengers alive.” 

Luke aimed and fired at the closest trooper and was glad to see that his shot hit. He tried to run for it, but the other two troopers had quickly recovered, and one of them stunned him. It seemed like seconds had passed but it had to have been a little longer than that, because when he finally was able to open his eyes, the stormtroopers had bound his hands and were hauling him to his feet. 

“Lord Vader will want to speak with him,” one of them said. The others nodded, and marched Luke down the hall as a prisoner, in his own ship. 

As promised, Lord Vader himself was waiting for them. 

“Darth Vader, only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not ignore this,” Luke said immediately. His father had coached him in politics, but his mother had always encouraged him to choose his tone and facial expressions wisely.

“Don’t act so surprised your highness, you weren’t on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you,” Vader said in his cold, robotic voice. Despite the hulking figure in a frightening mask and clad in black, the most discerning thing about Vader was his breathing. It made the hairs on Luke’s arms stand up. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan,” Luke insisted. 

Vader pointed at him accusingly, “You are part of the rebel alliance and a traitor, take him away!” 

One of the stormtroopers shoved him in the back and marched him forward towards the exit of the ship. From that moment forward, he knew that he was a prisoner of the Empire and most likely would be for the remainder of his short life. 

~

The Jawas were making their routine rounds to the farms in the outer rim. Uncle Owen had insisted that she go with him to purchase the new droids that they so desperately needed. They emerged from the garage and were immediately greeted by an eager Jawa. Uncle Owen waved his hand dismissively, “Alright, yes let’s go.” 

Leia began to follow them when she heard her aunt calling from below, “Leia! Leia!” She ran to the edge of the pit that housed their home and saw Aunt Beru standing in their doorway. “Leia, be sure to tell your uncle that if he gets a translator, make sure it speaks Bocce!” 

She glanced back at the moving fortress of the Jawas and the slim selection of droids they’d brought, “Alright, it doesn’t look like we have much of a choice, but I’ll remind him!” She jogged back over to Uncle Owen, to see that he was already haggling with the Jawas about their prices. “Aunt Beru said to make sure you get a translator that speaks Bocce.” 

Uncle Owen nodded, “Yes, yes of course.” He turned to the golden protocol droid that he’d been arguing with the Jawa’s about. “So, I suppose you’re programmed for etiquette and protocol,” Owen started. Leia shook her head at her Uncle’s abrasive tone and bent down to inspect the red R2 unit he’d already picked out. The thing looked dinky enough as it is and was smeared with dust and dirt. But then again, most things on Tatooine were smeared with dust and dirt. 

The Jawas were muttering something incomprehensible in her ear, and Leia fought the urge to smack them away. She’d always hated the Jawas, they were tricky and mischievous, and their beady yellow eyes unnerved her. 

“Leia!” Uncle Owen called suddenly. “Take these two over to the garage and get ‘em cleaned up before dinner.” 

“But I was gonna go to Tosche station and pick up some extra power converters!” Leia protested. She hated when Uncle Owen did this. He always let her make plans with her friends and then forced her to cancel later. 

“You can waste your time with your friends after your chores are finished. Come on, get to it,” Uncle instructed. 

Leia huffed but knew that there was no use in arguing with him. He was stubborn as the Banthas. “Alright, come on.” She nodded her head towards the garage in an indication for the golden droid to follow her. The Jawas had finished removing the restraining bolt from the red R2 unit, and it slowly began to hobble after them. The little blue R2 unit that’d been among the poor selection of candidates started beeping wildly and making a godawful racket. Leia figured it must’ve been a glitch in his wiring. 

About halfway to the garage, Leia heard a popping sound followed by the stressed exclamations of a droid. The red unit had blown its motivator and smoke was currently pouring out of the top of it. 

“Uncle Owen!” Leia shouted. “This R2 unit has a bad motivator! Look!” 

Owen rounded on the Jawas immediately, “Hey! What’re you trying to pull on us?” 

“If I may, miss, that R2 unit is in perfect condition, a real bargain I’m sure,” the golden droid explained, speaking up for the first time. 

“What about that blue one?” Leia suggested, motioning to the excited droid. 

Owen nodded, “Yeah, that’ll work.” He handed the credits over to the Jawa, but not without haggling some more about the price of the R2 unit, while the others removed the restraints of the blue R2 unit. It finally sped along after them to the garage, and Leia led them into the workshop. The first thing she did was set up an oil bath for the protocol droid. He hadn’t complained, yet, but Leia could tell that his joints were freezing up from the heat and the sand. 

“Oh, thank the maker,” he said dreamily, “This is going to feel so good.” 

Leia hardly paid the droid any attention. She was too focused on her uncle and how he tried to micromanage every aspect of her life. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her uncle, she loved him in her own way. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had taken her in when she was a baby, after her parents had died. They never told her how they died though, and every time she asked, she was shut down with a cold stare from Uncle Owen. 

“It just isn’t fair,” Leia lamented, “I’m never gonna get off this rock.” 

“Is there anything I could do to help miss?” 

Leia laughed, “No, not unless you can speed up the harvest and alter time.” 

She grabbed a rag and a cleaning tool from one of the many desks in the garage and decided to start working on the R2 unit.

“I’m afraid not, miss.” 

“You can call me Leia,” she said. 

“I see, miss Leia.” 

She laughed a little at that, “No, no just Leia,” she turned back to the R2 unit and continued scraping the dust and dirt out of the many dips and crevices in the droid’s panels. 

“Oh,” the droid said, “Well, I am C-3P0 human-cyborg relations, and this is my counter part R2-D2.” 

“Hello,” Leia said lamely. R2 gave a few excited beeps, but she was more focused on the fact that the droid had entirely too much carbon scoring on it for it to just be a junk piece found abandoned in the dune seas. “Wow, you’ve got a lot of carbon scoring here, it looks like you two have seen a lot of action.” 

“Well I would suppose so, what with the Rebellion and all.” 

“You know of the rebellion against the Empire?” Leia asked excitedly. She’d heard tales of the brave rebels and spies who were out there fighting amongst the stars to bring down the tyrannous reign of the Empire. She often daydreamed about being a pilot for the Rebellion. She’d be the best pilot they’d ever had. 

“That’s how we came to be in your service, if you catch my meaning miss,” Threepio explained. 

“Have you been in many battles?” Leia asked eagerly. 

“Several, I think. But actually, there’s not much to tell. I’m more of an interpreter than anything and am not much good at telling stories.” 

Leia tried not to let her disappointment seem to apparent, but she couldn’t help the sad sigh that escaped her. She was hoping for something, some reason some cause for her to get involved with the Rebellion, but she guessed it was true, Threepio was just an interpreter. Leia turned back to the droid and kept scraping. “Well my little friend, you’ve got something jammed in here real good, what were you on a starcruiser or something -?” She must’ve hit a wire because suddenly Artoo had shocked her and beeped loudly, then there was a hologram coming from the droid. 

_“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope,”_ the boy said. He looked young, probably her age and was dressed in elaborate white robes with the tell-tale hood of an Alderaanean noble. The message played back again and again, seemingly stuck on some sort of loop. 

“What’s this?” Leia asked in confusion. 

Artoo beeped indignantly, Threepio smacked him on his domed head. “What is what? She asked you a question, what is that?” 

_“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”_

Artoo gave a series of beeps and Threepio finally spoke up, “He said it’s nothing miss, merely old data.” 

“Who is he?” 

“I’m not entirely sure miss, I think he was on our last voyage. I believe he was of some importance.” 

“Is there any more to this message?” Leia asked. 

“It’s alright Artoo, she’s our new master you can trust her,” Threepio said to the excited droid. He turned back to Leia and seemed to sigh, as much as a droid can sigh anyway. “He says he’s the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that this is a secret message that is meant only for him.” 

“Obi-Wan? I’ve never heard of him… but maybe he’s a relative of old Ben,” Leia said thoughtfully. 

“Quite frankly miss, I have no idea what he’s talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles,” Threepio explained earnestly. 

“Well, like I said I’ve never heard of an Obi-Wan but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He’s kind of a strange old hermit,” Leia explained. She put away the tools she’d used to clean Artoo, and finally turned back to the still playing message of the boy in distress.

_“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”_

“It sounds like he’s in trouble, I should play back the whole message,” Leia said quickly. She wanted to know who this Obi-Wan was and what he had to do with the resistance. And there was something about this boy, she felt as if she’d seen him before. But that was impossible. Leia rushed to Artoo but before she could lay her hands on the droid he was beeping and screeching indignantly. 

“He says that the restraining bolt has short-circuited his recording system,” Threepio explained. 

Leia regarded the little blue droid carefully, “Well, I guess you’re too small to run away on me,” she finally said. She worked the bolt off of the droid but instead of playing back the entire message, it disappeared entirely. 

“Hey! What’d you do, bring him back! Play back the whole message!” Leia protested. 

Artoo gave a series of excited beeps and whistles. 

“What message?” Threepio asked angrily, “The message you were just playing! The one you’re carrying around inside your rusty innards!” He thumped Artoo on the head again and the little R2 unit beeped angrily. 

“Leia! Dinner’s ready!” Aunt Beru called, interrupting the argument between the two droids. 

“Be right there Aunt Beru!” Leia called. She turned back to Threepio and sighed, “Try to convince him to play me the entire message, will you?” 

“I’ll do my best, miss.”


	2. The Jundland Wastes Are Not to Be Travelled Lightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay first I would like to issue a formal apology for taking forEVER to get this second chapter posted. Honestly, I've had most of it written for a while it just seemed that after school kicked us out bc of COVID one disaster hit after another and it was really hard to sit and focus on fic. But I feel inspired again and although I can't promise hella regular updates I still want to keep this fit along, because it's an idea that I was and am really excited about. I hope you all enjoy and as always feedback is much appreciated! Thank you for your patience!

That night at dinner, right after Beru had set the table, Leia decided to ask Uncle Owen about Ben and if he had owned the droids before. 

“You know, I think that the R2 unit we bought might’ve been stolen,” she started carefully. 

Owen eyed her suspiciously, “What do you mean?” 

“He keeps saying that he belongs to an Obi-Wan Kenobi, but I’ve never heard such a name. I thought he might’ve meant Ben Kenobi,” she explained. 

Owen and Beru shared a look before her uncle sighed and looked down at his dinner, “Tomorrow I want you to take those droids to Anchor Head and have their memory’s wiped. They belong to us now.” 

Leia looked at her uncle in confusion, “But, could he have been a relative of Ben’s?” 

Her uncle’s face turned dark, “That man’s just a crazy old hermit, just forget it.” 

“But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for his droids?” Leia pressed. 

Aunt Beru shot Owen a sharp look that he pointedly ignored, “He won’t. I don’t even think he exists anymore. He died about the same time as your father.” 

Leia’s ears perked at that, “He knew my father?” 

“I told you to forget it,” Owen said sharply. 

She knew her uncle well enough to know that she should just go ahead and quit while she was ahead. They continued their dinner in tense silence until she finally decided to pick the conversation back up. “You know, if these new droids work out, I want to go ahead and submit my application to the academy this year,” she said. 

Owen only shook his head, just like every other time she’d asked, “Right before the harvest? That’s when I need you the most! Look, stay on for at least another season and we should make enough to hire some new hands, and then you can transfer your application.” 

Leia slammed her hands onto the table, “But that’s an entire year! You can’t keep me on this rock forever you know,” she said heatedly. She pushed her seat out from under the table and stormed off in frustration. 

Right after she stormed off, Owen sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle with Leia. He would have to let her go sometime, or she would just leave on her own. With no idea of who she was or what that could mean if the Empire found out. 

“She’s right Owen, she can’t stay here forever,” Beru started, she hesitated before continuing, “She’s got too much of her father in her.” 

Owen finally gave up on trying to eat and met his wife’s concerned stare, “I know. That’s what worries me.” 

~

Leia was watching the twin suns slowly set behind the horizon when she finally decided to continue working on the droids. For a while she’d considered not finishing them at all in protest, but then she decided that that wouldn’t be fair to the droids. After all, it isn’t their fault Owen wants to keep her captive on the farm. 

She made her way into the garage, but immediately noticed that the droids were nowhere to be found. She activated the restraining bolt on the protocol droid, and he immediately jumped up from behind the oil vat. 

“What are you doing hiding behind there?” She asked.

“Oh! Don’t be angry miss, please, I begged him not to go,” the droid pleaded. It took a second before Leia realized he was talking about the R2 unit… that she’d foolishly removed the restraining bolt from. She cursed under her breath and ran back outside to see if there was anyway R2 hadn’t gone far. 

No luck. 

“How could I be so stupid?” Leia muttered under her breath. “Owen’s gonna kill me.” 

“I begged him not to go miss, he kept babbling on about his mission. These astro-droids are getting thoroughly out of hand if you ask me,” the harried golden droid said from beside her. 

“Blast it, no sign of him.” 

“Pardon me miss, but shouldn’t we go after him?” 

Leia shook her head, “It’s too dangerous with all the sand people, we’ll have to wait until the morning.” Leia took one last look at the vast landscape and sighed, Tatooine was a large planet made up of mostly desert. That damned droid could be anywhere. 

“Leia! I’m shutting the power down!” Uncle Owen called from his place inside their house. 

“Alright! Be right there!” She called back, she turned back to C3-P0 and handed him the night vision binoculars, “take this back to the garage, we’ll start looking for him early in the morning before the midday heat hits.”

“Of course, miss.” 

Early the next morning, Leia made sure to rise before her Aunt and Uncle did and loaded Threepio into her landspeeder. The morning was a cool one, as most desert mornings were, but soon the heat would become nearly intolerable. They’d been searching for about an hour, with Threepio talking most of the way and Leia occasionally giving a distracted response. She wasn’t really listening to anything he said, she was too concerned with finding the R2 unit before Uncle Owen had her head. 

Suddenly, the Landspeeder’s old scanner lit up and Leia sighed with relief. “Look! A droid popped up on the scanner, I bet it’s our R2 unit.” 

They followed the scanner to the Canyons, and finally caught up with the little blue R2 unit hobbling his way down the desert. She hopped out of the speeder, Threepio in tow, and immediately started yelling at the droid. 

“Woah, hey! What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, frustration straining her voice.

The droid answered with a series of beeps and whirrs that sounded vaguely like a scolding. 

“Mistress Leia is your rightful owner now!” Threepio exclaimed, “We’ll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi nonsense.” The R2 unit beeped again. “Don’t talk to me of your mission either! You’re lucky she doesn’t blast you to bits right here.” 

As angry as she was, Leia thought that was taking things a bit far, “No, it’s alright. We’d just better get going.” Suddenly, R2 started whirring and beeping like crazy, shifting from one leg to the next. “What’s wrong now?” she asked. 

“It seems that there are several creatures approaching from the South,” Threepio translated. 

Realization dawned on Leia, “It’s probably Sand People, look we should probably jus-“ her words were cut off when a Tusken dropped from the ridge, holding his staff high above his head as if it were an offering. Only Leia knew it was a threat. She ducked but ended up losing her balance and falling onto her back. The Tusken struck with his staff several times before finally hitting her in the temple with the butt of the staff. Everything went dark after that. 

When she came to, Old Ben was standing over her, with R2 beside him.

“Ben?” Leia asked. Her voice sounded scratchy.

“Rest easy child, it seems you’ve had a very busy day. You’re fortunate to be all in one piece,” the old man said kindly. 

Leia sighed in relief, “I’m really glad to see you.” 

“The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly,” Ben replied. He extended his hand and helped Leia to her feet. “Tell me, young Leia, what brings you out his far?” 

Leia sat down on one of the larger boulders lining the canyon and gestured towards the R2 unit. “This little droid keeps causing trouble. Says he needs to find his master. It’s strange though, I’ve never seen such devotion in a droid before.” Ben regarded the droid carefully, as if he knew something that Leia did not about the troublesome R2 unit. “He says his master was an Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Leia continued, “I thought he might be related to you, but Owen said he died.” 

Ben sat back, a stunned look on his face, “Obi-Wan Kenobi?” He looked out into the desert with unseeing eyes and when he spoke again, it was as if he were talking to himself, “Obi Wan… Now there’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” 

Leia’s ears perked up, “Did you know him before he died?” She asked excitedly.

“I can assure you,” Ben answered, “he’s not dead. Not yet, anyway.” 

“So, you do know him?” 

Ben chuckled before answering, “Well of course I know him. He’s me.” R2 beeped excitedly at that. “I haven’t gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were even born.” 

Leia knit her brow in confusion, “So then, the droid does belong to you.” 

Ben shook his head, “I don’t ever recall owning a droid.” Before Leia could respond, the sound of Banthas echoed through the canyon. Ben noticed it and immediately stood from his place on the rock, “We’d better get inside, the Sand People may frighten easy, but they will return and in greater numbers.” 

Ben helped her load the droids into her landspeeder and gave her directions to his home right outside the canyons. It was a quaint little farmhouse, like most of the dwellings on Tatooine. They sat in the living space, and Leia went to work on Threepio’s arm. He’d taken a bad fall after the encounter with the sand people, and his entire left arm had been torn off. Luckily, Ben had the few tools she needed in order to fix it before she had to return back home. 

She had just started reconnecting the wires from Threepio’s empty shoulder socket to the arm when Ben started talking. 

“I knew your father you know. Good man, good fighter too. We fought in the clone wars together,” Ben said casually. 

Leia scoffed at that, “No, my father was a spice trader. He never fought in the wars.” 

Ben’s expression turned dark, “That’s what your uncle told you. He didn’t agree with your father, he thought he should’ve stayed here and worked on the farm.” 

Leia stopped working on Threepio’s arm momentarily and looked at Ben in surprise, “You fought in the clone wars?” 

Ben regarded Leia carefully before he answered. “I was once a Jedi Knight, like your father.” 

The term Jedi sounded completely foreign to Leia. She thought briefly that she might’ve heard it mentioned as some sort of religion in school, but she couldn’t be sure. She turned back to Threepio’s arm, but a sudden weight had settled on her chest. All the talk about her father had started to make her wonder, as she often did, what he was like. What he would’ve been like had he lived. 

“I wish I’d known him,” Leia said softly. 

Ben smiled, “He was the best pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I hear that you’re not such a bad pilot yourself.” 

Leia smiled proudly, “I try, I want to join the rebellion one day.”

Ben’s expression clouded over at the mention of the rebellion and Leia wondered if it was a sore spot for him. She didn’t know much about Ben’s past. Hell, she didn’t even know that he knew her father until yesterday. But there was something in his expression that made Leia not want to push the discussion of the rebellion. 

Finally, Ben just sat back and stared wistfully at the ground, “Your father was a good friend.” Leia had reattached Threepio’s arm and was finishing securing it back into place, when Ben stood and crossed the room. “Ah, that reminds me, I have something for you. Your father wanted you to have this, when you were old enough.” He stopped in front of an old wooden chest and undid the latches that kept it sealed shut. He opened the lid and reached into the box, and when he withdrew his hand, he was holding a long silver tube, with buttons and grooves set into the sides of it. “But your uncle wouldn’t allow it. He was afraid that you’d follow old Obi-Wan on some damn fool idealistic crusade, like your father did.” 

Leia finished tightening the joints on Threepio’s arm, and as she stood to investigate whatever it was that her father had left her, he said, “Miss, if you’ll not be needing me, I’ll be shutting down.” 

“Yeah, that’s alright,” Leia said distractedly. 

“This,” Ben started, presenting it to Leia, “Was your father’s lightsaber.” He handed it over to Leia, and she stared at it in shock. It felt heavy in her hand, but also somehow it felt as if it belonged there. As if it’d been made for her. 

“This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight,” Ben explained. Leia turned it over in her hands before finding the long rectangular button on what she assumed was the front of the saber. She pushed it, and suddenly she was holding a much longer saber made entirely of blue light. “It’s not as clumsy or random as a blaster,” Ben continued, “it’s an elegant, but very dangerous weapon.”   
Ben sat back down in his seat, while Leia continued investigating the lightsaber. “For over a thousand generations the Jedi were protectors of peace and balance in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.” 

Leia pressed the button again, and the saber retracted. She sat back down in her seat beside of Threepio and looked at Ben carefully. 

“How did my father die?” 

Ben looked at Leia for a moment, an expression she could not name flickering across his face. Finally, he took a deep breath and started, “A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned evil, betrayed and murdered your father. He helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi. Now, you and I are all that is left.” Ben took a pause before continuing his story, “Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.” 

“What’s the Force?” Leia asked. 

“Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi it’s power. It’s-it’s an energy field created by living things. It surrounds us, it binds the very galaxy together.”

Leia nodded, too confused and stunned to think of anything to say. Thankfully, Artoo filled the silence with a series of excited beeps. Ben stood and walked over to the little blue droid. He patted it on it’s dome and smiled, “Now, let’s see if we can’t figure out what you are, my little friend.” 

Leia had turned back to Threepio just to make sure his arm was completely fixed, when she heard the familiar static of a hologram message. 

“There’s seems to be a message here,” Ben said. 

Leia turned to see the boy from before, only this time, it seemed that the message would play from the beginning. 

_“General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now, he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I’m afraid my mission to bring you to Alderran has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit, my father will know how to retrieve it. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope.”_

When the message ended, Ben leaned back against the wall looking pensive. After a moment of silence he finally looked at Leia expectantly, “You too must learn to ways of the Force, if you are to come with me to Alderran.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to mention, I promise I'm going to try to make it a little more interesting than the OT with Luke and Leia swapped. It's just, as we all know ANH feels like a lot of exposition, but once everyone comes along and we get into Empire, major changes will be made and hopefully it'll be more fun to read.


End file.
